Más importante que ganar
by moonXdreams
Summary: los pokemones, ganar, mis metas eso es lo unico importante para mi en esta competencia... él no cumple ningún papel en esto... LO SE PÉSIMO SUMMARY pero hay que darle una oportunidad :3
1. el comienzo

Corría sin parar por esa gran pradera casi sin aliento, además que el sol no ayudaba mucho con sus rayos que quemaban más que otros días. Lamentaba el ya no estar con sus amigos que la entretenían durante sus largos viajes y así se hacia mas rápido el camino hacia sus concursos.

May estaba cansadísima por lo que decidió recostarse bajo un árbol por un rato mientras pensaba y veía las nubes. Después de todo no había tanto apuro en llegar ya que las inscripciones para el concurso Pokémon espiraban mañana al medio día.

**POV MAY**

Valla que esta caluroso el día, pero aun con este calor no puedo evitar emocionarme que en unos días más podre ganar un nuevo listón y así clasificar para el torneo que todos los coordinadores esperan.

El camino ha sido muy agotador sin mis amigos y mi hermano… ¡ha sido demasiado largo y aburrido! Como los extraño...

Aunque hace poco tuve el gusto de hablas con Brock y Ash. Ahora están con una tal Dawn la cual supe que se siente atraída por un tal Paul. Es simpática aunque no la conozco mucho. En cuanto a Brock sigue siendo igual de mujeriego (aunque sin resultados positivos) y buen cocinero. Mientras que Ash al parecer no le ha ido nada mal, incluso supe por Brock que hace poco hablo a escondidas con Misty y creo que cuando termine con todos sus asuntos y tenga un tiempo irá a visitar a su ''gran amiga''. Ella me cae muy bien y me encantaría la idea de que por fin aclararan sus sentimientos. Aunque no soy la persona mas indicada para hablar de eso…

Últimamente he tenido muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza, pues lo más probable es que me valla a encontrar con algunos rivales como siempre aparecen en estas competencias. Me encantaría reencontrarme con Solidad es muy simpática y agradable. Pero lo que es Harley por dios me muero es la persona mas insoportable que he conocido… además de encantarle hacerme la vida imposible y molestarme ya sea por mis fallas o por Drew… hablando de este ultimo la verdad no se si me desagrade tanto la idea de verlo, es decir nos hemos hecho buenos amigos además de ser mi rival se ha vuelto muy importante para mi… no me malentiendan ¿si? Que es solo un AMIGO nada más asique si creen que me siento atraída a Drew quítenselo ahora mismo de su cabeza porque eso no es cierto… e ignoren todas las estupideces que diga Harley…

**FIN POV MAY**

Ya mas reconfortada se levanto de su sitio y camino pacíficamente hasta llegar al centro Pokémon en el cual se realizaban las inscripciones. No tardo mucho pues se distrajo en el camino pensando algunas cosas. Al terminar de inscribirse entrego a sus pokemones para que los revisaran bien y curaran mientras ella esperaba sentada… mala idea considerando a la ''grata'' persona con la que se tuvo que encontrar.

May cariño que bueno encontrarte aquí – allí estaba parado en frente de ella la persona que menos quería ver… Harley- dime ¿ya te inscribiste al concurso no? Porque supongo que para eso viniste- comento a su manera todo sonriente.

Sacando de quien sabe donde paciencia le sonrió sínicamente y le hablo como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona.

Hola Harley, pues si me acabo de inscribir. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos pero esperaba encontrarte aquí también- no se le daba muy bien el mentir pero tampoco le gustaba ser mala con la gente.

Si. Y dime has venido tu sola o con tus pequeños amiguitos- pregunto curioso ya que no veía a ninguno cerca de ella como siempre hacían.

Sola… nos separamos hace un tiempo pues teníamos intereses distintos- dijo algo desanimada- la verdad es que extrañare su apoyo pero ahora puedo arreglármelas sola-dijo muy confiada de sus habilidades.

Me imagino que tanto tiempo perdiendo debió darte mucha experiencia no- dijo obviamente tratando de crear alguna discusión. Ante el comentario May guardo como pudo la calma y siguió actuando como antes.

Pues si mis batallas anteriores me han dado experiencia y estoy mucho más preparada que las anteriores veces asique prepárate- dijo de forma altanera.

Yo que tu no me preocuparía tanto por mi si no por tu rival favorito que al parecer es con el que mas tienes problemas de ganar… ¿Por qué será?- dijo de forma ''ingenua'' para luego mirarla pícaramente.

¿Mi rival favorito?... no se de que me estas hablando- trato de hacerse la desentendida pero le costaba con el pequeño calor que sentía en la cara.

No te hagas la que no sabes mi querida May Sabes perfectamente que hablo del mocoso engreído que dices no soportar cuando sabes que en realidad no es una simple rivalidad o amistad lo que sientes por el… o me equivoco- dijo para luego mirar a May directamente a los ojos y así ponerla nerviosa. Solo quería molestarla un rato.

Si te refieres a Drew, te equivocas el es mi rival y un amigo nada más…

¿Entonces porque te pones roja y nerviosa?- mierda… lo había notado. Había notado como sus mejillas habían adaptado un leve tono carmesí… ¡al igual que su nerviosismo!, ¿es que acaso no la podía dejar en paz?

P-pues yo… yo no…- no sabía que decirle mientras este le miraba con una sonrisa de victoria y burla.

Harley ya estas molestando de nuevo a May Déjala respirar un rato no a todos les gusta tus bromas- ¡dios la había escuchado! Allí estaba Solidad mirándola comprensivamente… ¿habrá escuchado la conversación anterior? No importaba mientras se hubiera acabado el tema…

Solidad estaba a punto de hacer que la pequeña May confesara sus sentimientos por el mocoso ese-… maldito…

¿por el mocoso ese?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

Saben que me dio hambre mejor me voy a comer algo además ya están lisos mis pokemones asique nos vemos luego ¿si? ¡hasta luego!- y sin más corrió… corrió hasta que ya se sintió segura y hay recién empezó a buscar un lugar en donde comer… valla que seria molesto el entrenar para el concurso con ese par alrededor ya que por lo que vio Solidad también quería que admitiera sus sentimientos… esperen… ¿Qué sentimientos? ¡si no había ninguno! Claro que no era solo cosas de ellos… ella definitivamente solo le interesaba ahora el concurso… nada ni nadie más.


	2. El encuentro

**Hola otra vez :D! bueno aquí esta la continuación prometida espero que les guste n.n… si no dejen su comentario y el porque no u.u xD. Bueno empezamos :D.**

Acababa de llegar a ciudad Cerezo en la que se realizaría el gran concurso Pokémon al que iba con todas las intenciones de ganar, pues para el, él era uno de los mejores coordinadores y estaba muy seguro de si mismo. Solo le faltaba un listón más y ya era suya la oportunidad de entrar al torneo que se realizaría en ciudad Malva. Aunque claro en el caso de perder se realizarían otros 2 concursos en otras ciudades y en otro momento para darle la oportunidad a más coordinadores de ir al torneo, pero él quería ganar si o si para después solo dedicarse a entrenar, prepararse y descansar.

Drew pudo divisar el centro Pokémon. Se inscribiría, le haría una pequeña revisión a sus pokemones y después iría al hotel en el que se hospedaría a comer y descansar. Después de todo el concurso era dentro de una semana y debía practicar un poco más.

Estaba llegando cuando pudo ver a lo lejos a cierta peli naranja acompañada del bufón de pelo morado… como le desagradaba ese sujeto. Sin embargo estaban en la entrada por lo que no podría pasar inadvertido. Aunque la idea de saludar a Solidad no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, el problema ahí era el imbécil que la acompañaba con su extravagante (por no decir ridícula) vestimenta. El imbécil de Harley, que por alguna extraña razón de la vida le agradaba mucho a ella. No lo entendía del todo ya que ella era muy agradable y el pues… el ser humano más despreciable sobre la tierra, según su opinión claro. Aunque debía admitir que él no era la persona mas agradable del mundo es decir era algo (y conste que solo algo xD) presumido, altanero y confiado. Pero al menos no era ningún hipócrita de dos caras que jugaba sucio y hacia trampas… no señor si el ganaba le gustaba que fuera por sus propios meritos y no por trucos.

Al pasar por al lado de ellos paso lo inevitable, el peli morado lo saludó con su típica sonrisa la que para el era pura hipocresía.

-Drew como has estado, pensé que no participarías pero por lo visto has venido a opacarnos de nuevo no- dijo todo sonriente y con su típica voz ''media'' afeminada. Solidad se acerco sonriente pero negando con la cabeza en un claro acto de desaprobación por la actitud de su amigo. Ella lo conocía bien por lo que sabia que el y Drew no se llevaban de lo mejor que digamos. Él solo se limitó a mover un mechón de su cabello y verlo indiferentemente.

-Que bueno que hallas venido a competir Drew, esto no hubiera sido lo mismo si no estábamos los cuatro reunidos de nuevo- dijo Solidad con su típica sonrisa. Él volteo a saludarla también con una sonrisa, cosa que a Harley molesto un poco ya que a el simplemente lo ignoró. Aunque Drew no pudo evitar ante el ultimo comentario dicho por la peli naranja el quedar con algo de curiosidad… ¿los cuatro reunidos? Pero si solo estaban ellos tres… a no ser de que se refiera a cierta chica que él conocía muy bien y a lo mejor se encontraba adentro. Solo se limitó a confirmar sus dudas.

-¿los cuatro reunidos?- preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado con su típica actitud relajada y sobretodo, el desentendido aunque claro tenia ya a una persona en mente.

-Ah verdad que no alcanzaste a ver a May… estuvo hace un rato aquí inscribiéndose pero tuvo que partir luego con la escusa de que le dio hambre… aunque no dejo de pensar que fue por otro motivo- dijo la ojiverde viendo con cara de reprobación a el peli morado, el cual no hizo más que sonreír al recordar como había alterado a la castaña.

-Me imagino de quien pudo haber sido la culpa…- dijo mirando de forma molesta al peli morado. Este solo ensancho aun mas su sonrisa para luego comenzar con lo de seguro seria otra discusión.

-No me culpes por las cosas que tu causas enano. Mira que la razón por la que se fue así de nerviosa no tiene nada que ver con migo- dijo haciéndose el ofendido y enojado.

-De que estas hablando si acabo de llegar que pude haber echo yo- comento confirmando lo imbécil que era el tipo que tenia al frente.

-Hablo de que al parecer a tu noviecita no le gusta mucho que…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Harley ya basta creo que has dicho suficiente. Además Drew no tiene que escuchar nada relacionado a ''eso'' de nosotros.- con eso Drew quedo aun mas confundido pero decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-… si es oficial, ustedes dos no están muy bien de la cabeza. En fin si me permiten entrare a inscribirme que es la única razón por la cual vine hasta aquí, asique con su permiso…- dijo un tanto cansado ya de tanta incoherencia del peli verde para luego entrar y dejar a los dos confidentes solos.

-Mira que insoportable que esta el enano, no se aguanta ni una broma. Además no veo por qué tener que seguir con esto por mí que ni se enteren de lo que sienten y sigan creyendo odiarse o solo sentir amistad. Igual podre molestarlos.

-No digas eso Harley no es bueno que sigan siendo tan ciegos ante lo que sienten. Para ambos esto debe ser un sentimiento nuevo, y tu prometiste que me ayudarías a ayudarlos… a no ser que ahora no quieras cumplir tu promesa.- dijo solidad haciéndose la decepcionada.

-Mira que juegas sucio. Esta bien, lo hare pero solo porque te lo prometí después de que me molestaste mucho.- dijo resignado el peli morado.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Harley. Debes admitir también que ya no te caen tan mal como antes. Ambos han cambiado y madurado a su manera, estoy segura que tu y May pueden ser grandes amigos si es que olvidas finalmente tu resentimiento hacia ella y que con Drew pues… simplemente no se molesten.

-Puede ser… igual ya no siento tanto resentimiento por ella ya ha pasado mucho desde eso, pero ya se me hizo habito el molestarlos cada vez que los veo. Es algo inevitable.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que tienes razón y es tu forma de mostrar tu aprecio.- le dijo burlonamente la peli naranja, él solo la miro con una mueca de reproche pero no le dijo nada. Tenia razón ya no sentía resentimientos hacia May pero tampoco le agradaba ni ella ni el engreído ese. Aunque habían madurado seguían siendo iguales, y ahora tenia que ayudarlos. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Valía la pena, después de todo solo hacia eso por Solidad…

Entregó sus pokemones luego de inscribirse y se fue a esperar al pasillo. Seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo hace algunos minutos y aunque todavía no le hallaba el sentido a lo dicho por ellos no podía olvidarlo. ¿Qué tenía que ver el en todo lo que según ellos había ocurrido con la castaña?... seguro solo fue una estupidez que dijo Harley para molestarlo, asique ¿para que seguirle dando vueltas al asunto?

Ese par seguía igual de carácter. Y por el lado físico pues solo el bufón había crecido un poco. Ellos eran más mayores que él por lo que su cambio no había sido nada drástico con el tiempo. Cosa que no era lo mismo en su caso, se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado un poco durante todo ese tiempo. Era más alto y un poco más macizo. También tenia muchas mas fans ahora, cosa que no sabia si era mejor o peor… en fin la cosa era que sin importar ninguno de sus comentarios el ganaría esa competencia. Si que lo haría no por nada era el mejor de los coordinadores… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se puede ser confiado en la vida y con el ego solo un poco alto?

Se encontraba enojada consigo misma… y es que como tan tonta como para no acordarse de que había hecho reservaciones en un hotel y que obviamente ahí le darían comida y todo. Todo era culpa de Harley el y sus estúpidos comentarios habían logrado distraerla. ¿Qué se había creído ese payaso, o es que acaso ahora era sicólogo? Como lograba ponerla de nervios. Lo que mas le extraño es que al parecer Solidad también era cómplice… no, sin duda eran suposiciones tontas suyas. Solidad jamás aria nada que le pudiese afectar ella no era así… ¿o si?

No quería seguir pensando en ello pues igual todo este problema lo hacia recordar a el peli verde. ¿Cuándo habría cambiado ese tiempo?¿seguiría igual que siempre tanto física como sicológicamente?¿habrá pasado algún cambio grande en su vida? Tenía demasiadas dudas y curiosidad y no sabia si preguntárselas cuando se encontraran. Porque era algo inevitable, era obvio que se terminarían encontrando tarde o temprano, cosa que ella no quería ¿no?

Por fin había llegado al hotel primero iría a ver su cuarto y luego bajaría para comer, se sentía muy cansada por todo el viaje y los problemas recientes. Al llegar vio lo lindo que era y no pudo evitar saltar hacia su cama y sentirse muy aliviada, era muy cómoda. Descanso por unos minutos mientras pensaba por fin en lo importante para ella, la competencia, luego se levanto y fue rumbo al comedor del hotel. Pero cuando iba por el pasillo diviso a lo lejos a alguien que no esperaba encontrar tan pronto. Sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido, los nervios la atacaron y estaba paralizada… ¿porque justo se tenia que encontrar en ese preciso momento con su rival? ¿Es que acaso el mundo la odiaba?

Intento retirarse cautelosamente antes de que el la viera, pero como al parecer hoy no era su día de suerte choco su mirada con el volviendo a quedar paralizada. Si definitivamente hoy no era su día.

**Y que les pareció ¿les gusto? Espero que les halla encantado :D disculpen que lo halla actualizado tarde pero no veía mucho interés y no sabia si es que valía la pena actualizarlo. Gracias por sus comentarios CaMyLa y drewxmay 4 ever (aunque no sea usuario) que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo n_n esta continuación va dedicada a ustedes :) nos estamos leyendo byee :D**


End file.
